


Your First Step (Into a Larger World)

by Telaryn



Series: The Hero and The Bad Boy [36]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, First Day of School, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Protective Clint Barton, Slice of Life, Supportive Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: Quinn sneaks off to spy on his daughter's first day of school.  Instead of sparking another argument, Clint shows up - physically and emotionally - and provides him with an even easier way to get his heart's desire.





	Your First Step (Into a Larger World)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kastron (decidueye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/gifts).



> Small dip back into the pool to acknowledge decidueye's milestone birthday! I know I'm a few days past, sweetheart, but the story couldn't decide what it wanted to be. I hope it was a good day for you!

The pink Avengers backpack Quinn had bought her for her first day of school was almost as big as she was. He smiled around the tightness in his chest as he realized she was tugging on her great aunt’s hand – most likely urging the old woman to “walk faster, Zanamu!”

 _First day of preschool._ And like so many of the milestones his daughter would reach in his life, this was how he was going to experience it. _”Too much is known already about the circumstances of her birth,_ Amin Sahar had reminded him the night they’d talked about Quinn’s desire to be there when Hanifah took her first steps into the larger world. _“Having you there, where everyone can see and comment on you, will draw attention she does not need.”_

Hyper-aware of how precarious access to his daughter was, Quinn always tried his best not to argue with her aunt and uncle, but that night he’d come close. He’d never considered himself an emotional man, but each time he ran into something like this he found it harder and harder to remain objective.

The skin on the back of his neck prickled. Glancing over his shoulder, Quinn saw Clint Barton strolling up the sidewalk towards him, hands shoved casually into the pockets of a wrinkled pair of cargo pants. “You should have got me up,” he said, as their eyes met. “You know I’m always up for playing stalker.”

His tone was light, but the joke was a little too on the nose for Quinn’s mood. He looked back towards the teeming schoolyard, but Hanifah and her great-aunt had disappeared inside the building. Exhaling sharply he said, “I was afraid you’d tell me I was being stupid.”

The admission was met with silence. After a long moment, Quinn turned towards his husband. Instead of looking at him with the level of hurt or disappointment he’d expected, it turned out Clint wasn’t watching him at all. His full attention was now on the phone in his hand – the phone, Quinn realized after a moment, was _his_. His hand twitched reflexively towards the pocket he’d thought it was in, but not with any real expectation that it would somehow be both there and in Clint’s possession.

“Not stupid,” Clint said finally, finishing whatever he was doing to Quinn’s phone and passing it back. “A little single-minded maybe…unable to think outside the box….” He looked up as he finished speaking, meeting Quinn’s eyes. “Take a look.”

His phone displayed a camera feed – after a brief, confused moment, Quinn realized it was coming from inside Hanifah’s school. He picked out his daughter, who was clutching a doll, talking excitedly with another little girl. Heart suddenly swelling with emotion, Quinn felt Clint crowd in next to him. “Most of the higher end preschools have this kind of set-up,” Clint said, leaning his head against Quinn’s shoulder. “I figured the Sahars didn’t want you knowing about it because they would have to apply to the school to give you access.”

 _JARVIS,_ Quinn realized. And Tony would have been more than happy to offer up whatever help Quinn needed to be closer to his daughter. His smile widened, became more genuine as Hanifah and the little girl took their dolls over to a kitchen playset and settled in. Shifting so that his arm was around Clint, he kissed him on top of his head. “Thank you.”

Making a small, pleased sound, Clint pressed in closer. The two of them stood like that, watching the feed until the teacher called the children to the carpeted circle in the center of the room. Quinn’s stomach chose that moment to growl audibly.

Grimacing, embarrassed at being caught out, Quinn risked a glance at his husband. Clint was eying him dubiously, although Quinn could see hints of a smirk. “You want to go back to the Tower to take care of that, or someplace closer?”

Closing the app, Quinn shoved the phone back in his pocket. “Let’s hit the diner. I’m buying.”

Clint snickered as they started down the sidewalk, Quinn’s arm around his shoulder. “You’re just scared the team’s planned something completely over the top and ridiculous to celebrate Hani’s first day.”

“I’m not scared!” Quinn protested. They covered the next half-block in silence as he waited for Clint to say anything. When the archer didn’t have anything to offer, Quinn couldn’t help adding, “You know, if you want to tell me that you’re kidding about the team planning something…”


End file.
